Goodbye my Lover
by Millions
Summary: Au milieu de la guerre, il y a Drago. Et Hermione. OS DM/HG


Mai 1998, bataille de Poudlard.

Des sorts fusent, des corps tombent, des cris déchirent la nuit, des larmes roulent sur les visages.

Parmi les combattants, un jeune homme. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, presque blanc, et son regard bleu acier montrait qu'il était déterminé. Entre deux sorts qu'ils lançaient, plus par automatisme que par réel investissement, il semblait chercher quelqu'un. Il traversa rapidement le parc, enjambant plusieurs corps qu'il ne préférait pas identifier et plusieurs fois, il évita de justesse des éclairs verts, ou rouges.

Il ne savait plus très bien dans quel camp il était, il ne savait plus très bien dans quel camp il aurait dû être. La seule chose qu'il savait, et dont il était encore conscient, c'est qu'il voulait la retrouver. Elle. Elle et ses yeux. Elle et son sourire. Elle et son odeur. Elle et sa façon de lui parler. Elle et la manière qu'elle a de le regarder. Lorsqu'il arriva au château, il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à elle.  
Il savait qu'elle combattait dans le château, là où les plus courageux prenaient part à la bataille. Parce que oui, elle était courageuse. Tellement que quelquefois ça en devenait énervant. Toujours à vouloir se sacrifier pour les autres, pensant d'abord à ses amis plutôt qu'à elle, toujours à voir le côté positif des choses, à vouloir trouver des solutions aux pires situations. Ce côté-là, Draco l'avait longtemps détesté puis avait appris à l'apprécier, pour finalement l'aimer. Parce qu'il avait appris à aimer toutes les facettes de sa belle, ses qualités comme ses défauts.

Il avait l'esprit tellement embrouillé qu'il ne pensait plus vraiment à la chercher, mais bientôt il arriva dans la Grande Salle et en resta scotché. D'abord, il vit des dizaines de corps, contre le mur, certains ayant simplement l'air endormi, et d'autres étant en piteux état. Il vit des sorciers de camps opposés se battre. Il vit toute la hargne que les ennemis mettaient dans leur combat. Il vit que personne ne faisait attention à lui, trop occupés à se battre. Puis, il la vit. . Elle. Elle et ses yeux. Elle et son sourire. Elle et son odeur. Elle et sa façon de lui parler. Elle et la manière qu'elle a de le regarder. Pendant plusieurs secondes qui leur paraissaient une éternité, rien d'autre n'existait à leurs yeux. Ils ne virent pas l'horreur se dessiner petit à petit sur les visages de chacun. Pas plus qu'ils ne virent les corps tomber les uns après les autres, lorsqu'une dizaine de Mangemorts entra dans la Grande Salle. Ils virent encore moins l'éclair jaune qui traversa toute la salle pour atteindre violemment la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Elle fut alors violemment projetée en arrière et s'écrasa contre le mur derrière elle. Draco réagit en un quart de seconde, et courut rapidement vers elle. Lorsqu'il arriva vers son amour, elle semblait inconsciente. Alors il s'allongea à côté d'elle, lui prit la main et la regarda. Il n'entendait et ne voyait plus rien autour de lui.

Ni les larmes, ni les cris, ni le sang.

Ni même la terreur qui s'empara de la pièce lorsque Voldemort y entra, victorieux, pensant avoir vaincu l'Elu, le Survivant.

Ni même lorsqu'Harry Potter, bien vivant, entra dans la Grande Salle, et protégea tout ses proches présents.

Non, définitivement, Draco Malefoy n'entendait rien.  
Il pensait à elle. Elle. Elle et ses yeux. Elle et son sourire. Elle et son odeur. Elle et sa façon de lui parler. Elle et la manière qu'elle a de le regarder. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce moment ne serait pas le dernier qu'il aurait à la regarder. Il espérait que cette guerre serait très bientôt finie, mais ne faisait visiblement rien pour. Tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était à être heureux avec elle. Peut-être même partir ensemble, lorsque tout serait fini, loin de sa ' famille ', loin de ses ' amis ', loin de tout ce qu'il avait été contraient de subir pendant toutes ces années.

Et lorsqu'Harry Potter vainquit Tom Jedusor Junior, Draco ne vit rien d'autre que le visage de celle qu'il aimait, et n'entendit rien d'autre que sa douce respiration. Mais il savait. Il savait que tout était fini. Alors il attendit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, mais il savait que tout irait bien. Il savait que désormais, il serait libre d'aimer Hermione Granger.

Et les heures passèrent. On vint le chercher. Il fut transféré à Sainte Mangouste, ainsi que des centaines d'autres personnes.

Et les jours passèrent. Draco rentra chez lui. Il était seul, désespérément seul. Toutes les nuits, il pensait à elle. Elle. Elle et ses yeux. Elle et son sourire. Elle et son odeur. Elle et sa façon de lui parler. Elle et la manière qu'elle a de le regarder.

Et les mois passèrent. Il fut jugé, comme des dizaines de supposés Mangemorts . Mais Draco fut innocenté. Parce que sincère, et désireux de se racheter une conduite, il avait prouvé que tout au long de la dernière année, il avait apporté son aide et risquer sa vie en jouant les espions pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Et un jour. La nouvelle tomba. Cette nouvelle qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Il reçut une lettre, datant du matin même. De Sainte Mangouste. Celle qui pouvait tout changer. Fébrilement, il décacheta la lettre, et en lut son contenu.

A quel point la nouvelle le choqua, Draco s'en souvient encore. Il aurait pu s'y attendre pourtant. Il ne prit pas le temps de faire quoi que ça soit et transplana devant la vitrine de Purge & Pionce Ltd., et traversa cette dernière avec impatience. Il se rendit sans passer par l'accueil au quatrième étage. En courant et bousculant quelques personnes au passage, il avançait vers la salle où elle se trouvait. Le cœur battant, il poussa la porte.

Elle était là. Fatiguée, le teint cireux et les cheveux ébouriffés, mais elle était là. Et à ce moment là, il se rendit compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Elle. Elle et ses yeux. Elle et son sourire. Elle et son odeur. Elle et sa façon de lui parler. Elle et la manière qu'elle a de le regarder. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle, et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa bien-aimée et murmura les mots qu'elle avait longtemps attendus.  
- Je t'aime.  
Et il savait que tout irai bien.


End file.
